


花火

by Percent2Sibyllam



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 奏千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percent2Sibyllam/pseuds/Percent2Sibyllam
Summary: 我是造雷手（剧情只看了一点所以ooc有。奏汰那个「」的口癖被我丢了不少。文笔是没有的，大家当笑话看就好。
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Kudos: 1





	花火

**Author's Note:**

> 我是造雷手（剧情只看了一点所以ooc有。奏汰那个「」的口癖被我丢了不少。文笔是没有的，大家当笑话看就好。

水，水，水。我想要水。如果没有水，我会干枯的……全身仅剩这一种意识，于是在眼前出现了一座汩汩流水的喷泉的时候，蓝色头发的男孩想也没想，像只水母一样一头栽了下去。周围人只见到一抹蔚蓝的残影，和面朝下倒在水里的少年。  
“今日天气酷热，部分地区温度或达到三十五度以上，请各位市民做好防暑准备，不要在室外停留过长时间……”每日清晨的例行广播里清脆的女声如此提醒道。除了几个热血分子依旧昂首挺胸地干劲十足，其余人都因为不得不浸润于潮湿的暑热中而垂头丧气。  
早晨的阳光不算烫人，夏日清新的气息里裹挟着无与伦比的炎热。正在沉思着今天放学后如何尽快完成打工赶去花火大会的千秋忽然听到前方的人群爆发出尖叫，赶忙抬起头来往那边看去。  
“出什么事了？”千秋似乎在人群中听到了呼救声，急急忙忙赶到声源处。  
“奏汰？！天啊，我马上就来救你！”水蓝色的头发轻柔地漂动着，水池里的人已经脸朝下了，眼看着就要沉下去。千秋顾不得别的，伸手就要去拉他。  
在栽倒的过程中撞到了头，奏汰失去了大部分意识，却在温暖的水中感到很舒服，忽然遇到一股蛮力想要把他从水中拉出来，他开始本能地挣扎起来。千秋想要把他从水里捞起来，奈何奏汰臂力惊人，一拉一扯之间，千秋失去平衡跌了进去。这时奏汰终于醒了，迷茫地看向一脸担忧的千秋在检查他的头上有没有伤口。  
“是千秋吗？你在，做什么呢？”围观的人群因为上课铃纷纷散去了。“快上课了哟？你再不走，就要「迟到」了。”  
奏汰看向他，忽然发现他脸上有一处擦伤，估计是刚刚摔下来在水池边沿擦到的。于是……  
奏汰温软湿润的舌头拂过他的脸，千秋全身猛地战栗了一下。“等等等等……深海君这是在干什么呀？”千秋扳住奏汰的肩膀，“千秋的脸受伤了……”  
“啊……”千秋后知后觉地感受到了一丝痛觉。“没事的。比起这个，深海君有没有感觉头晕？刚刚看你的样子我吓了一大跳呢。如果你受伤了的话，我就把你背去医务室请老师看看噢？”  
“千秋。”奏汰忽然换上了严肃的语气，千秋又打了个激灵，这多半意味着他有点生气了。“什么？”刚刚一直没来得及看他的脸，千秋恍惚觉得奏汰好像鼓起了腮帮子。“我说过了……不要叫我深海君，要叫我「奏汰」……千秋不是说过吗？称呼更能让人觉得亲近噢？还是说，千秋不愿意亲近我了呢？”“没有没有没有……只是我一个小人物，怎么能直接叫你的名字……比起这个，我们还是赶紧去医务室吧……”说着说着千秋在狭窄的水里矮下身来，对奏汰说，“已经恢复过来了吗，爱玩水的’奏汰’君？”“才不是爱「玩水」呢，是噗咔～噗咔……”在水池里吸收了这么久的水分奏汰终于有力气回嘴了。千秋背起奏汰一身湿漉漉地往医务室的方向走去。

是中暑了。老师这么说。吃过药后奏汰躺在床上，千秋在旁边坐下。还好清凉的水缓解了症状，但是下次不要用这么危险的方法了。千秋在老师背后冲奏汰偷偷地一笑，老师转过头来：你们在笑什么呢？  
没什么没什么，应该休息一下就没事了，老师你忙去吧。  
胡子拉碴的大叔揉揉眼，看着脱了衣服等待晾干的两个高中生确实没有大碍，便交代几句离开了。看着奏汰，他依旧是笑眯眯地看着他，千秋忽然想到一个自己思考了很久的问题，但是他不知道该怎样问出口。  
“千秋～你是不是有什么瞒着我呀～”  
“噫？深海……哦不，奏汰怎么知道？”  
“因为你的表情出卖了你呀～说吧，千秋君是有什么愿望么～”奏汰露出了孩子一般的笑容。“没有关系的，千秋的话，我都会认真听的～”  
即便已经从神坛跌下变回凡人，奏汰还是带着那样天真无邪的从容，偶尔还忘不了曾经身为神明时的习惯啊。千秋在心里感叹。但是真的好喜欢他……喜欢他软软的头发和声音，喜欢他澄澈的蓝眼睛，喜欢他的笑、他湿漉漉的机体、他的一切……“千秋？千秋你在「发呆」吗？”“奏汰！”千秋低下头，忽然喊出了声。  
“咦？怎么了～”  
“今晚的花火大会，你想和我一起……吗？我知道奏汰可能会拒绝我，但是……可以稍微考虑一下吗！！真的很想和奏汰一起去！”  
等了一会儿没有想象中的回应，棕色的头发都快耷拉下来的千秋正准备打个圆场，忽然就被一个湿漉漉的拥抱俘获了，不禁呆住。“奏汰？”  
“听千秋这么说……感觉心脏跳得很快……这就是「高兴」的感觉吗？千秋，我好高兴噢～能和千秋一起，就很高兴～”  
“啊……”你这家伙。千秋回抱住奏汰，两人赤裸裸的肌肤贴在了一起。摆在一旁的衣服已经被夏日的燥热空气烘干了。  
tbc


End file.
